Scientific inquiry has irrefutably demonstrated that the quality of health care for racial/ethnic minorities is less than that of whites and the result is an unequal and unnecessary burden of disease borne by populations of color. The literature clearly identifies multiple factors creating these disparities, but these factors are complex and dynamic and have thus far been studies using linear modeling. The ability to simultaneously capture the social, cultural, environmental, and political factors would differentially shape health outcomes for groups of color. In order to do so, the mode of investigation must expand in two directions. The first is formal incorporation of qualitative research methods, which provides a holistic model that theoretically links the multi-level factors interacting both within and on individuals to promote and constrain behavior options to maximize health. The second is to utilize multi-level statistical analyses to capture the dynamic, non-linear interaction and polymorphic nature of the variables currently identified as shaping differential health outcomes for racial/ethnic minority populations, such as race, ethnicity, culture, gender, age and socio-economic status. Additionally, each of the constructs: race, ethnicity, culture, gender, age and socio-economic status needs to be more clearly defined and placed within a social, geographic, and historical context for particular ethnic population, and then measured and validated for comparability across racial/ethnic groups. Increased accuracy and specificity will move the science forward. The Qualitative Core, part of the UCLA Center for Research, Education, Training, and Strategic Communications on Minority Health Disparities' (CRETSCMHD) Shared Resource Cores, will function as a bridge between members of the Quantitative and Communities-In-Context Cores. The specific aims of the Qualitative Core will be to: 1) Improve the concepts and constructs currently used in data sets measuring health outcomes in order to refine and address issues related to contextual modeling. 2) Foster collaborative research within the multidisciplinary researchers in the Qualitative Core as well as across the Quantitative and Communities-In-Context Cores 3) Provide support to faculty, researchers, and community organizations interested in using qualitative methods in their research on health disparities with raciaVethnic minority populations using techniques such as nonlinear modeling cluster analysis and multilevel interdisciplinary research. Juxtaposed between the Center's Quantitative and Communities-In-Context Cores, the Qualitative Core will serve to not only clarify and refine research methodology but also to challenge prevailing theoretical constructs upon which current research into minority health is based.